A Different Perspective: A Series of One Shots
by katladyd
Summary: These are a series of one shots taken from some memorable moment in TBBT history. The difference is, they will all be told from the perspective on only one of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Perspective: Amy meets Sheldon. Entirely from her perspective.

_Yes, Mother. I know I've already borrowed your George Foreman grill this year, but I need it again. Why? Because I have a chance to meet someone new tomorrow. According to our agreement I know if I agree to, and actually go on, a date, I get to use the Foreman. After all, it's been almost a year since my last attempt at dating._

_Who is it? Oh, I don't really know him. Just some guy I was matched with on a dating app._

_I know, I know! But what choice do I have? It's not like I have a host of men knocking at my door._

_I can have the Foreman __**after**__ this date? Very well, Mother. But I've bought some nice burgers that I had planned to cook tonight._

_I will not invite this man over for burgers! I don't even know him! I'm not about to put out, either. You raised me better than that. What if I really like him? Well, there will be no coitus for some time, anyway. I'm no man's plaything. Knock it off about the mop, Mother. Thanks._

_What? Oh, I'm glad you approve of my plans. This man will get no action from this lady. No sir. But, if I _

_like him, I may let him buy me a drink._

_Oh,_ _Mother. Quit it! You know me better than that. I will most assuredly stick to non alcoholic beverages, most likely water. Yes, Mother. Okay. If all goes according to plan, I will be stopping by to pick up your Foreman tomorrow night. Good day._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, here I sit, waiting for a strange man to introduce himself as he enters this coffee shop. Sigh…just once, I wish the man had been asking me out instead of his friends wanting to set him up. I wonder if this is some manner of cruel joke? No way of knowing until they get here, if they ever do. There's nothing worse than being stood up. I know that for a fact. Wait, there's three guys coming into the shop. The two shorter men look annoying. God, I hope it's not the shortest one. Those tight pants and large belt buckle always spell trouble. Hmmmm. The tall one is deriding his friends and looking around, kind of casing the joint. It must be him. He's kind of cute. I suppose I should go over and introduce myself. God, this is nerve racking. Settle down old girl…make him think you are calm, cool, and unaffected by his gorgeous blue eyes. Okay, here goes. Thank goodness I'm wearing my favorite striped cardigan.

"Excuse me? I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, you're Sheldon Cooper."…Hmmm, those eyes are even bluer in person. I must put my shields up for protection. Now we're exchanging banal chit-chat about dirty socks, dating, east Texas, coitus, and God. Hmmm. This is looking good. Oh my! He's offered to buy me a drink! Keep your wits about you, Amy. Let him know you're no floozy. I've got it. "Tepid water, please."


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Perspective: Sheldon meets Amy

Note to self: Never, ever, trust a plan that was put together by the joint minds of Koothrappali and Wallowitz. They are now trying to match me up with some unknown person they explained was matched with me online by some ridiculous mathematic algorithm. Of course, I dismissed their plan with the derision it fully deserved, but they were both determined to get me to meet this woman. They even had the nerve to throw pon farr into the mix in a feeble attempt at persuasion. Pure hokum, that's what the whole things feels like. I gave it my best dismissive snort, I really did. But Koothrappali pulled the trump card of claiming he had hidden a dirty sock he had procured from the roof somewhere in the apartment. Dear God! The very thought of that possibly being true led me to agreeing with their nefarious plan. So, tomorrow at four-thirty, I shall be accompanying them to a small coffee shop to meet this person, named Amy Farrah Fowler. Most likely she will be some airheaded hippie sort, those three-named women generally are, and sometimes they are something even worse, like a yoga instructor. Oh well, I did agree, though it was under duress. I suppose I will have to meet the woman to fulfill my end of the bargain, but I know I won't enjoy it. Hopefully she won't show and I can return to my studies of what makes the universe work.

Well, it is the next afternoon and Wallowitz, Koothrappali, and I are headed to the coffee shop. Oh horrors! It's full of people! Wait, this could work in my favor. There is nothing like foiling their idiotic plan in front of a crowded room to embarrass them. This may end up working in my favor yet. There don't seem to be any crazy women here, so this so called, 'match up' most likely hasn't shown, and with any luck, she never will. Then, I will be able to lord it over Koothrappali and Wallowitz with full condescension. Algorithms generated from dating sites, pure poppycock, that's what they are.

"Excuse me? I'm Amy Farrah Fowler and you're Sheldon Cooper." This greeting came from a perfectly normal looking being, could I even say, she looked intelligent and down-to-earth? Whatever, I quickly went into my explanation of how I was tricked into the meeting. She seemed to take it fine, even sharing my distate for soiled hosiery. Interesting. Our conversation was short, but extremely satisfying. When she stated that coitus was off the table I became intrigued. I offered to buy her a drink and she requested the perfectly sensible choice of tepid water. While I still hold no faith in mathematical algorithms predicting romantic pairings, I could see myself and this young woman forming a friendship of sorts. Oh, how I do wish the two imbeciles would stop staring at us with their mouths open. This entire situation was of their own making.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard and Sheldon meet Penny for the first time.

Damn you, Kurt. Just damn you! Now I have to move again, and to this weird building with no working elevator. Damn you! When will I ever find a decent guy? Boy, that's a laugh. There are none. Well, might as well turn on some tunes and get to unpacking. If I have to start all over again, it begins with unpacking my stuff. Why do I have this weird feeling I'm being watched? Creepy. Now, just turn and get to opening that box over there. Wait. There _is_ someone watching me. Two nerdy looking guys. Might as well say 'hello'. You never know when a friendly neighbor will come in handy. "Oh, hi."

Where does Sheldon find all this annoying trivia? Who cares about altering the height of the steps on the stairs. Not me, that's for sure. Wait? Only alter them by two millimeters and someone will trip? That can't be right. But Sheldon says he tested the theory on his father. Broken clavicle, huh? That sounds painful. Well, we're finally here and canfinally go in and eat. I don't think I can stomach anymore of his drivel. Wait. Who's that across the hall? She's beautiful. What should I say to her? I'm such a doofus in situation like this.

Nothing like bringing up rare and informative trivia facts to alleviate the boredom of climbing the stairs. This one was so good. Mainly because I have the empirical evidence to back it up. Sorry, Dad. Why is Leonard stopping? I thought he was hungry and couldn't wait to go eat? Oh, there's someone knew in the apartment across the hall. Hmmm. Leonard's right, she is an improvement over the last tenant. Well, Leonard? Are you going to introduce yourself or just stand there forever looking like a deer caught in the headlights? People say I have no social skills, but just look at Leonard. Someone has to break the ice. Thank God the girl has uttered a greeting. We may have been standing here all day.

How many times are we going to go around on the 'HI' merry-go-round? The guy with the glasses looks really nervous and his friend just looks disinterested. Oh, the short, glasses man is introducing himself and his friend. They live together? Cool. Oh, now he's trying really hard to explain that they're not gay. I mean, who cares? Good neighbors are good neighbors, and I wouldn't date either one of them, anyway. "Guess I'm your new neighbor, Penny."

Leonard is really making a mess of this. Who cares if we're gay or not? Certainly not that girl. I doubt she's had a coherent thought run through her head in years. Good lord! Now she's introduced herself to us, which by the current social protocol means we must introduce ourselves as well. Sigh. Leonard, let's get this over with and go home.

Well, the shorter guy is now introducing himself and his friend to me. Leonard and Sheldon. Hmmm. I suppose those are typical nerdy names, so they fit. No. Wait. Penny, that isn't nice. Okay, let's see if I can make nice. Oh, Leonard just welcomed me to the building. Now what? I know. "Maybe we could have coffee sometime." Oh boy. Now we're on the 'great' merry-go-round. Now Penny, stop that. The man is probably nervous. Most likely lacks some social skills. Strike that. He lacks a lot of social skills. Still, they both seem nice. A little odd, but nice. Oh, great! Now, it's 'bye' we're stuck on. Why am I making the guy so nervous? His friend, Sheldon, doesn't seem nervous at all. More annoyed than anything. Well, I most likely won't be spending much time with that guy. Phew! They're gone. Wait, was that a knock. Crap, it's them again.

I know, I'll invite her to have lunch with us. That will break the ice, for sure. Now, how to broach the subject.

Dear God, Leonard! Did you have to bring colon health into the lunch invitation? Sometimes the man has no sense.

Oh, God! Did I just mention colon cleansing in my invite? That's it. I'm doomed.

Huh? Was Leonard just inviting me to share their lunch with them? Strange way of going about it, but what the hell. I accepted and innocently asked what they did for fun in this area. Was NOT expecting Sheldon's answer, but I can't see either one of these guys getting any real action, so why not choke your chicken, especially for money?

Sheldon, you did NOT say that! Now I'm definitely doomed. Thanks, buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tiara Incident, or Amy Gets Bling

I'm glad I talked Sheldon into buying something nice for Amy. The guy is just so dense sometimes, or unbelievably selfish. Maybe a little bit of both. Strike that. He's a lot of both. Anyway, a little bit of bling goes a long way towards healing a lady's hurt feelings. I should know. Still, a tiara? That seems a bit much for this situation, but I'm standing by that decision. He messed up and Amy deserves a tiara. Sheldon disagreed, but, whatever. I'm so happy Ames accepted my invite, but then, she always does. So this whole evening has been pretty easy to set up. Well, once I got Sheldon on board. Now, let's just hope the jewelry does the trick.

So, here I am. Somehow, I have been convinced to spend my evening in Penny's apartment waiting for Amy to show up and receive her apology jewelry. I do hope this works. I will never understand women. What did I do that was so heinous? I truly had little interest in Amy's accomplishment, it was in the field of biology for goodness sake! At the same time, I surely didn't mean to injure her feelings. That was not my intent. And it must be noted, that she brushed off the increase in my twitter followers with as much disinterest as I did the publishing of her paper. I would even go so far as to call us even, but Penny, representing the female mind, thinks otherwise. So, here we wait.

An invite from my bestie was just what I needed tonight. After that incident with Sheldon, I could use some company that builds me up instead of tearing me down. Penny understands men much better than I do, maybe she can explain Sheldon's actions in a way that makes sense to me. Most likely not, though. So, an evening of sitting around bashing men and drinking wine it is. Who knew that having a close female friend could be so much fun, as well as comforting? Anyway, here I am. Eight o'clock. Right on time.

I hear a knock, that must be Amy. I sure hope this works. Uh oh. She seems a little upset with me that Sheldon is here. Oh well, as she said, she'll get over it. But she said she doesn't want to talk to him. This is going to take a little brain work. How do I get these two lovebirds to kiss and make up? Wait. Are these two actually lovebirds? And do they ever really kiss? Whatever. I hope my plan works. Here goes nothing. "Sheldon, you're up."

Amy's here and she does not look happy to see me, nor does she wish to speak to me. This is not going well. Now, Penny has put the pressure on me. I know. I'll just recite the words Penny had me memorize and give her my sincerest koala face. Here goes nothing. Well, that was a big, fat, fail. As I told Penny previously, she saw right through me. Now what?

How dare he throw a insincere, overly-memorized, apology at me? And while using his stupid koala face! As if that wasn't bad enough, Penny is handing me a bag from a jewelry store. Yeah, that is so like him. But her a trinket and all will be well! Sheldon is truly the most selfish, clueless, insufferable, person I have ever met. And that's saying something considering my past. If it wasn't extremely rude of me, I would turn around and leave this apartment right now, with my pride intact. But I am a lady and can't do that. Plus, I want to see what my bestie will do next.

Damn! The jewelry doesn't seem to be working. She's not even opening the bag to see what it is before telling him off. Maybe I guessed wrong. Sheldon will never let me live that down. Wait…she's looking in the bag now and pulling the bling out. I wonder how she'll react?

Oh. My. God. It's a TIARA! Only royalty wear tiaras and this one is beautiful! I know Penny had something to do with this. She is the one I want to put it on my head. NOW! I feel just like a beautiful princess and it's all thanks to Penny and Sheldon. I must let Sheldon know how much his effort means to me.

Oh. My. God. She's hugging me and she KISSED me! Not what I had planned at all! I hate to admit this, but Penny was right, the tiara was a bit much. Maybe a brooch or bracelet would have been better.

Oh how sweet they both look! Yeah, Sheldon. I know. But she's back in your arms again, isn't she? All well that ends well.

He must truly love me!

At least I got a pocket watch out of the deal.


End file.
